


Dry Skin

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro admitted on a radio show that he gets dry skin in the winter on his butt and has to use a particular moisturizer or his butt is itchy.I had personally thrown my own back out badly the week before so I got ideas.
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Katori Shingo





	Dry Skin

Goro was pouting. He was home, alone, and in pain. He'd pulled his back badly a few days before. He was on medication but the doctor didn't want to give him anything too strong and instead put him on strict bed rest. So he was bundled up in his black pajamas and fluffy grey robe trying to read a book. But he couldn't get comfortable because of his back. No matter which way he flipped, flopped and propped himself up in bed he just couldn't find a good spot.

Let alone feeling dry and itchy from the cold weather and being unable to bend down and moisturize his lower half. He felt like his legs were sandpaper in his pants. All he had was take out for days because he couldn't stand long enough to cook. Hungry, uncomfortable and miserable from the aching pain he was about ready to scream and throw his book across the room.

His front door opening made him perk up, someone was here to rescue him. Goro managed to awkwardly stumble out of bed with minimal pain and get to his open bedroom door. Leaning on the door jamb for a moment he could see a concerned boyfriend coming down the hall.

"What are you doing?! Get back in bed." Shingo held his arms out to give Goro some support and instead was caught in a tight hug. Knowing his boyfriend usually didn't give this type of affection unless he was drunk or upset, he didn't stop him.

"I thought you were busy with filming…" Goro's voice was muffled by Shingo's shoulder. Calming down as the big man carefully and gently rubbed his back while being held in his arms.

"We got done early today and you sounded miserable in your messages. I had a feeling that you wanted me to come over but didn't want to ask." Shingo smirked at the silence he got in return. His boyfriend was stubborn and grumpy. Starting to pet that dark hair. For once not being snapped at.

"I knew you were busy." The smaller man said, finally looking up into his boyfriend's smiling face. Getting a peck on the lips for showing his face.

"Yes but you want someone to baby you because you are sick~ Come on. Let me put you back to bed and I will make you dinner." 

Goro tried to resist and whined at a spasm in his back. "No! I have been in bed all day! I want out of that room for a little bit. Let me sit and watch you cook." 

Shingo frowned and pulled Goro on to him a little bit more. "No, that would put too much stress on your back and you are probably going to nitpick me making a mess in your kitchen." The fluffy man started to pout but Shingo cut him off. "How about a bath instead?" Starting to help him walk towards the bathroom. " It'll be warm and help your back." Leaning in a bit closer and a little quieter. "I'll even help if you want~" Opening the door and guiding Goro in. 

The older man was giggling as he leaned against the doorway as Shingo bustled around the bathroom. Turning on the water for the bath and the shower. "You don't have to help me, I can manage to bathe by myself."

Shingo came back over and gave his boyfriend a playful kiss on the lips and started slipping his hands up Goro's shirt. "But it's more fun if I help~" Carefully pulling the fabric over his boyfriend's head. Shingo gingerly tickling and planting kisses in random spots as they were free of the shirt. Finally able to drop the garment on the floor, taking a step forward and gently pushing Goro against the wall. Going in for more butterfly kisses he got redirected to his giggling partner's lips. Only one arm thrown around Shingo's shoulders, the other hand grasping onto his shirt. The big man was trying to be careful but he still heard a quick hiss of pain as he slipped his hands inside Goro's sweats to give his bottom a squeeze. The Shingo's hot forehead hit the cool tile just over the older man's shoulder. "We got a little carried away…"

Goro cooly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in, "I don't ca-ah ah!" His words faded away into a sad, angry, whimper. He had a small tantrum while being held up by his extremely handsome and sweet boyfriend that he really really wanted to sleep with right now. "Where is that pain medication? I'll take it. I don't care how sleepy and awful it will make me feel later. I have things to do."

Shingo chuckled as Goro tried to wiggle free. Finally stopping his mutiny with a big, sloppy, kiss on the cheek. "Even if you weren't actually in pain, having sex is going to make your back worse. No way." His voice dropped a bit lower, "Even if I really want to." Squeezing the butt still in his hands a bit possessively. " Now let's get back to what we are supposed to be doing." 

Goro pouted as he was stripped of the last of his clothes and helped in the shower. Surprised to see Shingo quickly strip and join him. "I thought you were going to make dinner?" The shower stall was a bit tight with both of them in it but in an intimate way that made him feel safe. 

"I didn't get to take a shower after the shoot." Grabbing the scrubber and slowly washing the other man's back. Kissing the back of his neck, moving to his chest, snuggling up under the water to wash his sides. Chin on Goro's shoulder, "I'm sorry I haven't been here to take care of you."

Carefully turning around, hugging his love around the waist. "We have to work. There isn't much you can do about it. The world needs your handsome face." Goro giggled as they kissed, his butt being thoroughly rubbed by the scrubber.

\-----------

"That smells so good~" Goro carefully came down the hall in his bathrobe, coming up behind Shingo and giving him a hug. His back was temporarily a bit better from the hot bath. "I am so sick of take out, thank you." 

Shingo gave his patient a bite over his shoulder. "You should be getting back in bed. I'll bring you dinner in there." He could sense Goro's pouting face more than he could see it. "You know you need rest or you are not going to get better. If you don't go back I will eat all this myself. You know I will." He'd never seen an injured man move so quickly.

Shingo was soon after him with a tray of food. The bedroom tv that Goro almost never used was on. An old foreign film playing. He tried to feed Goro bites off the tray but that got him a glare that would wither any lesser man. Instead they shared while the film was on. Goro actually fed him a few bites. Towards the end of the movie Shingo started to get ready for bed. The pajamas he normally left here were dirty but he did find a clean pair of his underwear and a shirt.

"Before we go to bed I have to fix this." Shingo grinned as he grabbed Goro's ankles and carefully pulled him towards the end of the bed. Laughing when the robe pulled up a bit and the other man hadn't put on any underwear after his shower. Just the robe.

"What are you doing?!" Goro blushed a bit and pulled the robe back down over his front. 

"Honestly that makes this easier." Shingo had his monster grin as he squeezed some lotion onto his hands and attacked Goro's legs. "It's going to bother me to rub up against these dry legs almost as much as it bothers you having them."

Goro held the robe over his crotch as Shingo started on his thighs. His cheeks red behind his glasses. Really wishing he wasn't injured. His boyfriend was moving slowly and being very thorough, making sure to get his hands over every inch of his skin. Goro pressed down on the robe a little harder. Not to protect his privacy but to make sure the one thing Shingo wasn't going to lube up behaved.

The big man made sure to keep eye contact as he got to the top of the thighs. Putting a little more lotion on his hands as he finished up. Thumbs passing dangerously close to what lay between. He almost never was this mean to Goro. He didn't have the heart to tease him this much, usually giving in to his adorable boyfriends begging or pushing for more. But he figured this would be a good moment to take advantage of. He knew the older man actually loved this sort of thing. 

Moving to the side and leaning in for a kiss and instead faking Goro out and flipping him over. Sitting on those freshly moisturized thighs so the other man was trapped under him. The older man was about to protest when Shingo's warm hands started to massage his neck. 

Goro sighed as strong hands rubbed his stiff body. The robe slowly being peeled away as Shingo moved down his back. A low happy groan as his lower back was reached.

The robe now piled in Shingo's lap and only covering Goro's butt, carefully rubbing small circles on that pale skin. Feeling around for the damaged muscle. Getting the tension out around it so it was less likely to spasm and hurt more. Lulling the other man almost to sleep. Until Shingo started to pull the rest of the robe away.

Looking back as best Goro could, "Wait but you said we weren't…" Eyes wide and blush rushing back to his face with a vengeance. Shingo had found the particular oil moisturizer that Goro liked to use on his butt as it was the only thing that seemed to help the winter dry skin in that particular area. Watching his boyfriend cup his butt in both hands was simultaneously embarrassing and a huge turn on. Goro was biting his lip as Shingo carefully made sure that he got every bit covered and massaged. 

Purposely the big man was being a giant tease. Two of his fingers daintily sweeping oil between Goro's butt cheeks and down farther ghosting that pleasurable spot just behind his package. He could absolutely get Goro off right here and now, but the chance that it could hurt his back more kept Shingo from going any farther. He didn't mind that the older man would be an absolute demon in a few days when he was better. 

"There, all done. No more itchy legs or butt." Leaning forward, purposely putting a little bit of his weight on the other man's hips. Grinning into the kiss he gave Goro's shoulder, as those hips rubbed against him. "Now it's time for bed."

"You are the worst, a monster." Goro hissed as he was tucked in.

"You like me that way." Shingo chuckled as long fingers pulled in the front of his shirt, making sure he got in the bed as fast as possible.


End file.
